


Beneath the Surface

by NCISVU



Series: The Camp For Boys Who Think About Their Dicks Too Much [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers that not all is as it seems as he settles into The Camp For Boys Who Think About Their Dicks Too Much. Total crack!fic series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: Their loved ones think they’re sending them to a camp to cure them of being gay when in reality they’re actually sending them to a camp where they can explore their sexuality in a safe, judgment free zone.
> 
> This started out with a plot that roughly resembled that of a poorly written porn movie then, as I started writing, it started developing a tiny bit of a plot but it’s still pretty much just an excuse to shamelessly write Tibbs smut. The plan is to turn it into a series and add to it whenever the mood strikes.
> 
> Also, I'm using it to fill prompt 060. Control on my lover100 table on livejournal.

“Damn!” a muscled young man close to Tony’s age said as he reached out and grabbed onto Tony’s half hard and very impressive cock. He stroked it a few times, studying the looseness of his foreskin and watching his balls bounce. “This will definitely make you popular here, man.”

Tony looked around the large room that roughly resembled a high class boardroom that New York billionaires discussed business in. The only thing missing was the overly expensive table and large chairs. He had no clue where he was, why he was there or what was happening.

His father had sent him away days ago—at least he thought it had been days—after he’d caught him messing around with a friend in the hot tub while home from college on break; a _male_ friend. It wasn’t the first time Senior had walked in on him but the man had decided it would be the last. He’d dropped him off with one single instruction: call me when you’re cured.

Over the past few days Tony had been poked and prodded, quizzed and tested, stared at and handled before being stripped of his pants and underwear and sent into the room he was currently in with a group of other boys, some, like him, only wearing tank tops and some completely naked. The boy who seemed impressed with his dick was completely naked which under normal circumstances would’ve had Tony’s rapt attention but surprisingly where he was at and what was going on was at the forefront of his mind, not his dick.

“What is this place?” he asked the guy who was still ogling his dick in a low whisper but before the guy could answer, the door opened and an older man entered. A sharp whistle immediately had everyone’s attention.

“Alright, guys,” the older man said, “thank you, as always, for your help. It’s time to head back to your rooms. If you’re wearing a tank top, stay put.”

Tony watched curiously as all the completely naked boys left, including the one who’d seemed so interested in him. Part of him was disappointed that he hadn’t taken advantage of what seemed like a willing partner when he had the chance but he wasn’t given long to dwell on that regret. He reached for his partially excited dick and looked around the room at the ten remaining boys.

“Welcome to The Camp For Boys Who Think About Their Dicks Too Much, gentlemen,” the man who seemed to be in charge said. “My name is Mike.”

Another group of fully dressed men who appeared to be in their late twenties or possibly very early thirties entered the room and lined up on either side of Mike.

“I know you guys have been shuffled around a lot over the last week and I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Mike continued. “Please forgive the secrecy. It’s vital to our screening process and everything that happens here. For you guys that secrecy ends now. You’re job here is to enjoy yourselves and explore your sexuality in a safe environment. Their job,” Mike said, indicating the men next to him, “is to make sure that happens. They’ll also answer any questions you may have. Follow the rules your counselors set for you and we won’t have any problems. Understood?”

The boys looked back and forth at each other before looking back at Mike and either shrugging or nodding.

“You’ve got first pick, Jethro,” Mike said.

The thirty year old former Marine stepped forward and looked down the line of waiting boys before walking over to one. Tony watched as he looked into the guy’s eyes, seemingly studying him before his eyes trailed down the boy’s body. Tony looked at the boy Jethro seemed to be interested in and decided the man had good taste—at least Tony wouldn’t have minded ‘counseling’ the younger guy—whatever that meant, but to his surprise Jethro stepped away and walked over to him instead.

He tried to keep his nerves under control as Jethro reached out and moved his hand away from his cock. Tony had been so interested in what was going on that he’d forgotten he was holding onto himself. The slightly older man studied his body in much the same way as he had the other guy before speaking.

“I’ll take this one, Mike,” he said.

Tony looked from side to side at the other boys in the room and felt a surge of both fear and excitement at being chosen first.

“Jethro, meet Tony,” Mike said, scribbling something on his clipboard. “Tony, meet Jethro. You two are excused.”

“Where to?” Tony asked.

“Come on,” Jethro replied, leading the way to the door without even looking to make sure Tony was following him.

Tony hurried to catch up to the man and followed him out of a different door than the one he’d entered through into a long hallway. “What about my pants?” he asked.

“Don’t need pants here,” Jethro answered simply.

Tony tugged his tank top down to cover himself as he followed Jethro down an empty hallway to an elevator, took a short ride up to a floor near the top of the building and then followed him through another series of hallways before stopping in front of a door with the number 1807 engraved on the plaque on it. Jethro inserted a keycard into the slot, waited for the green light to light up then opened the door for Tony.

“What is this place?” Tony asked, looking around as he entered. It was one very large room split into two sections, a bedroom on one half of it with room dividers that could be pulled for privacy and a living room and kitchen on the other side. The large bed was outfitted with fluffy down pillows and a white down comforter that was so thick and fluffy it looked like it could swallow someone alive. The floors were polished, high end hardwood, the furniture top of the line and even the hardware and other little touches around the room screamed luxury. The outer wall was one large sheet of floor to ceiling windows offering a magnificent view of the city and absolutely no privacy but they were high enough up that there was no chance anyone could see in anyways. The room wasn’t over the top like his boyhood home had been but it was definitely luxurious and somewhere he could be happy and comfortable.

“It’s an old hotel,” Jethro answered. “It was bought, fixed up and turned into a camp for guys like you, by my boss, the guy you met downstairs—”

“Mike?” Tony interrupted.

“Mike Franks,” Jethro replied with a nod.

“What do you mean guys like me? Guys who are gay? Who’re living in sin? Are you the one my father told me about? The one who’s supposed to fix me?”

“That may have been what your dad thought when he dropped you off,” Jethro replied, unfazed by the defensiveness in Tony’s tone, “but that’s not what happens here. This is a just a safe place for you to explore your sexuality.”

“So it’s kind of like a front?” Tony asked. “Parents think they’re dropping their kids off here to get fixed but you guys really just… what?”

“Let you guys figure out who you are without any pressure or judgment.”

Tony scratched his head in confusion. He’d been expecting fire and brimstone, not loving acceptance. “Are you allowed to have sex here?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm.”

He quieted his voice and looked around the room, still waiting for someone to jump out and turn him into a fool. “With other guys?” he clarified.

“Well, yeah,” Jethro answered, “but there are a few rules you’ll be expected to follow. If you don’t follow them, there’s a chance you’ll be kicked out. We’ve gotta keep everyone safe here.”

“What rules?”

“We’ll get to those,” Jethro answered. “All you need to know right now is that you are to remain naked at all times. Go ahead and take your tank top off.”

“Uh…”

“I’ve already seen your dick, Tony,” Jethro said in response to his hesitation. He tugged Tony’s tank top up, revealing his dick once again. “There’s no shame here and you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of.” Most of the boys had spent at least a part of their lives being shamed because of their sexuality. Open nudity was a good way to restore confidence and some of the lost pride.

Being exposed in front of the stranger and knowing the man was staring at his cock sent a surge of electricity through Tony’s body, causing his body to react. He tugged his shirt over his head and handed it to Jethro who tossed it into the hamper, never to be seen again. “Why’d they give us tank tops if they were just gonna take ‘em away? Why not keep us naked from the get go?”

“Tank tops indicate newbies,” Jethro explained. “You don’t know what this place is yet. You don’t know the rules. You can’t break a rule that you don’t know so you can’t kicked out if you screw up.”

“So those other naked guys in the room with us before you came in aren’t newbies anymore?”

“Right,” Jethro answered. “They were there to ease any fears, touch you guys, start getting you relaxed but excited so when we came in we could make our selections.”

“Was I picked first ‘cause I had the best dick?” Tony asked proudly.

“Each counselor read through the files of all the new arrivals,” Jethro explained. “We get to know you guys before we ever meet you. That being said, there’s evidence of a higher compatibility rate when we get to see you guys, _all_ of you. Attraction is important too.”

“So my dick did have some effect on you choosing m—wait a minute. Does that mean you and I will be having sex?”

“We’re gonna do whatever we decide we want to do, Tony,” Jethro answered.

“That’s not an answer,” Tony pointed out.

“That’s the answer you’re gonna get right now.”

“Why do you get to wear clothes?” Tony asked, changing the topic. He had too many questions to dwell on only one that his counselor didn’t seem to want to answer.

“I’m a counselor,” Jethro answered patiently. “Clothing signifies that and identifies me as that when I’m not in the room. Any more questions?”

“Um,” Tony thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“The only other rule you need to know right now is that you are not to have sex or any sexual contact with anyone other than me unless I’m there and give you permission.”

“So we _are_ gonna have sex?” Tony clarified.

“This is important, Tony,” Jethro said. “Breaking that rule is the easiest way to get kicked out of here. What was the rule?”

“No sex or touching anyone but you,” Tony repeated with a big, excited grin. “Are we gonna have sex?” he asked again.

“We’re gonna do whatever we decide we want to do,” Jethro answered again. “Do you have any more questions that don’t revolve around sex?”

Tony thought hard, trying to concentrate on asking a smart question and proving his father wrong. He wasn’t some sex-crazed kid who only thought about his dick. The more he heard about the place, the more he liked it and he really wanted to stay. “Are there any more rules?”

“A few,” Jethro answered. “We’ll deal with those when the time comes.”

“What if I screw up?”

“You won’t. We’ll be spending the first week in the room to get you settled in.”

“A week?” Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It might not be so bad if Jethro was there to entertain him but he worried he might go stir crazy. “Why a whole week?”

“Because you’ve gotta learn to trust me with anything and everything and I’ve gotta get to know you.”

“Wait, you did say _we_ , right?”

“I said we,” Jethro confirmed.

Tony looked from Jethro to the single bed in the room and his smile grew. “I think I can live with that,” he said, his tone indicating it would be no problem at all.

Jethro shook his head when he noticed Tony’s cock was standing at full attention. He’d been expecting to spend a little more time getting to know the young man while Tony settled in but if Tony was ready for more, he’d give him more. He rested his hand against Tony’s cheek and gently drew him forward, closing his eyes and rubbing noses with Tony.

“Is this what you want?” Jethro asked softly.

“Yes.”

“Is this what it’s gonna take to get your mind off sex?”

“It doesn’t matter what I do, my mind’s always on sex.”

“Kiss me,” Jethro breathed.

Tony opened his mouth and cautiously ghosted his lips across Jethro’s. Once he’d made the move, Jethro’s fingers reached around to the back of Tony’s head and he held him as he took control of the kiss. He backed them over to the couch as the kissing continued and sat down when they separated. Tony’s inexperience became clear when he simply stood there, awkwardly staring at him.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Tony asked.

“No,” Jethro replied, crooking a finger at Tony. “C’mere.”

Tony leaned over and the kissing started again. When his legs started to ache, he knelt on the floor in front of Jethro, settling between the man’s legs. Jethro reached between them, popped the button on his pants and lowered the zipper. Tony’s eyes went from Jethro’s lips down to the man’s cock as he freed it from his pants.

“Let’s see what skills you’ve got,” Jethro said.

Tony stared at the large, uncut dick protruding from Jethro’s pants. From the well-defined ridge leading up to a nicely shaped cockhead that would surely look damn hot when barely hidden away by thin fabric to the perfectly veiny but not too veiny shaft that was not only long but also thick—almost intimidatingly so—it was easily one of the most gorgeous cocks Tony had ever seen and he’d looked at a lot of porn in his twenty years on earth.

It took Jethro’s hand on the back of Tony’s head, guiding it down to his lap to break Tony out of the trance he was in.

“Your dick’s the impressive one,” Tony mumbled, reaching down and squeezing himself.

Jethro lovingly brushed a thumb across Tony’s cheek. “Kiss it,” he urged.

Tony licked his lips before sucking and mouthing Jethro with enthusiasm but no real focus or rhythm.

Jethro rested his hand on the back of Tony’s head, trying to get him to slow down and control his movements but it had no effect on his overly eager lover. “Slow down, Tony,” he coaxed. “Focus on what you’re doing. Quality over speed.”

When Tony tried to take too much too fast and gagged, Jethro pulled out and only fed him the tip of his cock. “Just use your tongue,” he instructed, still trying to slow Tony down. “Study my cockhead with the tip of your tongue.”

Tony swirled his tongue around the ridge of Jethro’s dick before tracing up and dipping it into the man’s leaking slit. He hummed in delight at the warm, tangy burst that oozed out onto his tongue and sucked hard against his pee hole, trying to get more.

“Fuck,” Jethro moaned, reaching down and squeezing himself.

Tony quickly repeated the motion, hoping for the same result.

Jethro let Tony tongue him and explore until the younger man calmed down and relaxed then he reached down and ran his hand gently over the front of Tony’s neck, carefully massaging his throat. “Relax,” he advised softly. He spread his legs and eased himself farther into Tony’s mouth and down his throat inch by inch until Tony gagged again.

“Easy, you’re okay,” Jethro cooed. “Just swallow around me. I know I’m pretty far down there but you can do it.” He pulled back only slightly and continued rubbing Tony’s throat and talking him through it.

Tony quickly figure out how to swallow around Jethro and was rewarded with verbal praise and affectionate touches. Jethro thumbed away the tears forming in the corner of Tony’s eyes and was surprised to find himself completely engulfed in Tony’s hot, wet mouth again only moments later. He relaxed back against the couch, opened his legs wide and let Tony work him over, all the while running his fingers through the young man’s hair and spurring him on with moans of pure bliss and satisfaction, loving how eager and enthusiastic Tony was.

It wasn’t long before Jethro was reaching for his cock and stroking himself to completion into Tony’s very willing and greedy mouth. Tony licked and sucked him clean while Jethro caught his breath and let his heart rate slow, both of them with smiles on their faces.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Jethro praised.

“I’ve never deep throated before,” Tony said proudly.

“You just have to slow down, take your time, think about what you’re doing and you’ll be surprised what you can accomplish,” Jethro said. “We’ll work on that.” He framed Tony’s face with his hands and urged him forward into a kiss.

“This is really real, isn’t it?” Tony asked when kiss ended. He was still trying to wrap his head around where he was and what was happening. “It’s not a joke?”

“It’s not a joke, Tony,” Jethro answered. “There’s too many people hurting, hiding and living in fear. We’re doing what we can to change that, one group of young men at a time.”

Tony smiled in relief, finally letting himself believe it, as he went in for another kiss. When Jethro’s fingers started exploring his chest and down towards his belly, he pressed his lower body against the couch, suddenly wishing he had clothes or at least his tank top back to hide behind. Tony grabbed onto the man’s hand and stopped him before he could get too far.

“What’s wrong?” Jethro asked.

Tony stared at the man with saucer-sized eyes and remained frozen in place and Jethro immediately realized what had happened.

“Little too eager?”

Tony’s face reddened in response but Jethro just gave him a reassuring smile.

“There’s paper towels in the kitchen,” Jethro said patiently. “Get the floor cleaned up.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said.

“I told you, Tony,” Jethro replied, “there’s no shame here.”

Tony watched as Jethro disappeared into the bathroom to get himself cleaned up then retrieved the paper towels from the kitchen and cleaned the floor in front of the couch, all the time mentally berating himself not only for not being able to control his body but also for missing out on an opportunity to feel Jethro’s strong hand wrapped around his dick.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Tony was all sprawled out on the bed reading over the brochure of everything the camp, which was more like a five star resort, he was now living in had to offer when he felt the bed dip. They’d had dinner, Jethro had answered an endless number of his questions, he’d explored their room and enjoyed the view from their balcony before finally throwing himself onto the bed and grabbing the brochure from the nightstand.

He smiled when he felt the bed dip but didn’t look up until he felt Jethro lift his balls and tuck them into something, one at a time before easing his penis through. Tony dropped the brochure and looked down at his dick, now wrapped in a thick, bright blue band, in horror.

“Relax,” Jethro said with a smile. “I wanna play and you’re so damn eager I don’t get that chance.”

“Is that a cock ring?” Tony asked.

“Yep. You ever used one before?”

“No. If my dick falls off I’m gonna be _really_ pissed.”

“Your dick’s not gonna fall off, Tony.” Jethro rested his hand on top of Tony, rolling his dick back and forth and squeezing and stroking until it started to fill. When he’d left Tony in the room to get them some dinner, he’d also stopped by the toy shop on the lower level of the building to pick up a set of three cock rings to help Tony learn control. As he graduated past each level, the cock rings would get tighter and less pliable. He could only hope it would work in the way he wanted it to work.

Jethro, who’d already stripped out of his clothes when he’d returned with dinner, climbed into bed on top of Tony, framed his face and started kissing him as he rubbed his dick against Tony’s to get them both hard.

“Things are getting kind of tight down there, Jethro,” Tony said nervously. “Are you sure my dick’s not gonna fall off?”

“It’s supposed to be tight,” Jethro replied between kisses. “It keeps the blood in there and stops you from cuming so fast.”

“Will I be able to cum at all with this thing on?”

“Some first time wearers have trouble but something tells me you’re special. Now relax. This is supposed to be fun, not terrifying.” He looked into Tony’s eyes, completely relaxed with a smile on his face and continued kissing him while he waited for Tony to settle down and let things happen.

Beneath Jethro, Tony slowly spread his legs, opening himself up as the man continued grinding against his cock and belly. When Tony went from casually grinding in tandem with him to frantically grinding against him, Jethro tucked his hands under the young man’s ass and rolled them over, letting Tony be on top.

“This is a surprise,” Tony commented, sitting on top of Jethro. “I pegged you for a bit of a control freak, no offense.”

“It’s your first time,” Jethro said, reaching behind Tony and drizzling a decent amount of lube back and forth across his cock. “You set the pace.”

“It’s not my first time,” Tony replied defensively.

“It’s your first time with a real dick,” Jethro countered. “I don’t have some little boy prick like you played with in high school.” He tossed the lube onto the table by the bed and gave Tony a look that dared him to lie about his past experiences.

Tony swallowed hard, knowing he couldn’t argue with that. In some ways Jethro was all dick but instead of being intimidated, Tony couldn’t wait to get it inside him.

“Kiss me,” Jethro said, drawing Tony’s body down onto his and angling his head so their lips would meet.

As the kissing continued, Tony rubbed himself hard against Jethro’s now slippery cock, letting his dick glide against Jethro’s before rubbing his ass over it. After rubbing for a while, Tony reached behind them and started stroking Jethro as he rubbed the head of the other man’s cock against his hole.

“Guide it in,” Jethro encouraged in a soft voice. He knew Tony was stretched. All the boys had seen the doctor that morning and their bodies had been fully prepared for everything that might happen to them. He may not have still been completely stretched but if Jethro took it slow and let Tony set the pace, he’d open up as they went along.

“What about a condom?” Tony asked reluctantly.

“We can use one if you want,” Jethro replied.

“You’re not worried I’m diseased from all the little boy pricks I’ve played with in the past?”

“You know all those doctors you saw over the past week?”

“Uh-huh.”

“They gave you a clean bill of health. I’m checked regularly too. It’s up to you.”

Tony squeezed Jethro’s slippery cock and nudged it against his hole several times before sitting back against it and letting the tip slip in and out repeatedly. Jethro reached around behind Tony as well, wrapped his hand around his dick and guided himself inside, watching Tony’s face and giving him every opportunity to pull off if he needed to.

Tony groaned at the girth but when he looked down at his own cock and noticed how big and fat it looked thanks to the cock ring he was quickly distracted. A bead of precum leaked down his shaft and dripped onto Jethro’s groin and for a second Tony was worried he was going to lose it before they’d even gotten started.

“You’re okay,” Jethro encouraged when he caught a glimpse of the panic spreading across Tony’s face. His hands roamed Tony’s body, rubbing his nipples and stroking his cock for him. Both of them watched as precum oozed out before Jethro fingered Tony’s slit and brought his finger to his mouth for a taste.

Tony continued easing back onto Jethro’s cock, letting the man’s girth slowly open him up. He reached for his own dick and started stroking, letting his balls bounce gently against Jethro’s groin. When he’d finally bottomed out Jethro smiled up at him proudly and ran his hands firmly down Tony’s chest and abdomen. He moved Tony’s hand away from his cock and stroked him a few times before releasing it.

“How do you feel?” Jethro asked, fingering the cock ring.

“Huge,” Tony said, admiring the way the new accessory made his dick look, “and in control.”

“Once you master that one, there’s two more,” Jethro replied, “both smaller than the last.” He smiled as Tony’s eyes widened. “Just something for you to think about.”

Tony studied Jethro’s face, unsure exactly what to make of the man with his cock rammed up his ass.

“There’s no reason to worry, Tony,” Jethro said. “We go at your pace but I will push you if I think you can handle it. That’s the only way to learn and grow.”

“I’m not worried,” Tony said, sounding offended at the suggestion.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jethro replied with a chuckle. “Ride me,” he said, a hint of boyish curiosity on his face as he refocused their attention.

Tony started rocking back and forth on Jethro, concentrating on the feel of a much larger than he was used to dick inside him. It filled him up in a way that was addicting and he knew it would only leave him craving more.

Jethro trailed his fingers from Tony’s belly button to the base of his cock and both watched as his cock involuntarily spurted out more and more precum but thanks to the cock ring kept him hard and in control.

“You have more control in bed than you had sucking my cock earlier,” Jethro said approvingly.

“I just—I was—I—I’d—”

“The reason doesn’t matter,” Jethro said. “I’m just trying to figure you out and make you aware of yourself in the process. Relax.”

Jethro drew Tony’s body down on top of his, wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over in the large bed with the blankets so fluffy they almost disappeared into them completely. He sat up above Tony and pushed himself deep inside the younger man before stilling his body, keeping their connection tight in the process. Tony’s back arched off the bed and a look of pure bliss spread across his face.

“Open your eyes,” Jethro said softly. “I wanna see you.”

Tony obeyed as Jethro pulled out before immediately sliding back in. He kept his thrusts long and smooth for a while before pulling out to the tip and just barely rocking himself back and forth in Tony’s entrance, watching as Tony squirmed and grew increasingly impatient as he tried to figure out how to get more of Jethro’s dick inside him.

“Tell me what you want,” Jethro said.

“You,” Tony answered.

“Tell me what you want,” Jethro repeated.

“Fuck me.”

“How?”

“Hard. Long. More. I wanna feel you. I _need_ to feel you.”

Jethro pushed inside Tony again in one long, smooth stroke, angling his hips up slightly to be sure to brush against his prostate. That move increased the amount of precum flowing steadily out of the tip of Tony’s cock, betraying just how excited he was.

“You’re doing well,” Jethro praised.

“Huh?”

“I know you’re trying not to cum and it’s working. You’re doing well.”

“Fuck,” Tony growled. What was it about praise and compliments from this guy that turned Tony on even more?

“You don’t have to hold back anymore,” Jethro told him.

“I wanna cum but I wanna hold it,” Tony sputtered out.

“You’re in control of your body, Tony,” Jethro told him. “You tell it what to do.”

“I wanna cum,” Tony begged.

Jethro leaned down until he was almost resting his body on top of Tony’s and starting thrusting into him just far enough to put pressure on his prostate then whispered into his ear. “Then cum.”

Tony’s legs fell open even wider as he fisted his hands into the bedding and he began thrusting his hips up to meet Jethro’s, trying desperately to cum without being touched.

Jethro watched him for a moment before resting all his weight on one side, wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock and stroking. “Show me how special you are, Tony,” he urged, remembering the conversation they’d had earlier. “Prove you’re worthy of being chosen first.”

Tony moaned loudly as he thrust up into Jethro’s tight grip before impaling himself on the man. He ignored the failure of cuming all over himself and the floor while giving Jethro a blow job and focused on making the man proud in that moment and almost without warning he cried out as the first explosion of cum spurted out onto his belly before another shot up across his chest and another and another. Jethro continued massaging his prostate with his dick and stroking with his hand and Tony kept cuming for what felt like an eternity.

He only moved faster and thrust harder when he felt Jethro’s hand and hips slow to a stop and he didn’t stop until Jethro’s strong hand landed firmly on his groin and held him still.

“It’s over, Tony,” the man said. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s flaccid dick and lifted it off his body. “You’re soft.”

“Fuck,” Tony growled. “What about you? Did you cum?”

Jethro removed the cock ring from around Tony before easing out of his body. “You’ve gotta learn to be a more attentive lover,” he said. “It’ll come.”

Tony looked at Jethro’s softening dick and felt the man’s cum seeping out of his body and realized he had cum at some point during the time he’d been so wrapped up in his own orgasm and felt like he’d failed the man all over again. It was only day one and he’d screwed up twice, once by cuming while giving the man a blow job and the second time by not even being mentally present for his orgasm.

“It’s okay,” Jethro said when he saw the look of failure on Tony’s face. “The first time you cum wearing a cock ring is pretty intense.” He smiled and chucked Tony on the chin. “Just like the second time.”

Tony smiled brightly up at his new lover. “And the third?” he asked. “And fourth?”

“Now you’re getting it,” Jethro answered. “Come on, let’s get in the shower. I wanna see what kind of refractory period you have.”

Tony reached down, wrapped his hand around his dick and squeezed. He’d been nervous and unsure that morning, standing half naked in the room with all those other boys, but now there was no doubt in his mind. He was definitely going to like it at the camp.

**End.**

 


End file.
